


Did Not Want

by doodlelou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap, BAD TIME, Gaster Blaster Papyrus, Gaster Blasters, Gen, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, get rekt human, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlelou/pseuds/doodlelou
Summary: Sans never could control his brother...





	Did Not Want

**Author's Note:**

> Mnstrcndy was super sweet and allowed me to write a little drabble based on her drawing of Underswap Sans and Papyrus!
> 
> The original post and picture can be found here! http://mnstrcndy.tumblr.com/post/158056441434/did-not-want

 

 

Blue’s hands shook as the human took a half step forward and gripped the knife tighter, their jaw clenching with determined resolve.

 

“P-please, human. You don’t w-want to do this,” he begged, hands spread wide, willing them to stop. Why wouldn’t they _just_ _stop_? There was good in them – there _had_  to be! Papy was wrong; they could be saved. Everyone could be good if they _tried_. “He d-doesn’t want to hurt you, do you, Pap?” he stuttered, turning to face his brother.

 

Papyrus growled lowly behind him, his claws clicking softly on the tile as he shifted restlessly, his body lowering closer to the ground, and Blue shivered. His eye sockets were devoid of the caring, lazy light he was accustomed to, and filled instead with an unnatural glow that promised death. He couldn’t control his brother. If the human tried to advance anyways…

 

He shook his head sharply and faced the human again. He had to stop them. There _was_  no other choice. His brother was too far gone to reason with, not that his words had done any good in the past.

 

They were useless when he had begged the human to have mercy. When they had killed Snowdrake and Shyren and the Moldsmals and Alph–

 

Blue choked on a small sob.

 

He had already pleaded with his brother to just forgive them, Papy, they were _scared,_ Papy, they didn’t know what they were _doing_ , Papy, _please._

 

His words were useless again. But still – _still_ – he was sure they had good in them. If he couldn’t convince his brother of that, then he had to convince the human.

 

“Y-you don’t have to do this, you know?” Blue said, trembling, “If you just talk to the queen, I’m s-sure she would let you leave!” _She would beg you to leave._  “She would help you!” _She would offer her own soul to ensure you never returned._  “She would be more than happy to escort you through the barrier!” _No matter what it took_.

 

They took another step forward, dust drifting lazily from their clothes to the golden tile.

 

His words were useless, useless, _useless_ , _why wouldn’t they just LISTEN_?

 

“Human, please. You can’t win this.” He whispered, tears gathering in his sockets, “You can’t beat him. _Please_ just put the knife down. You can leave. You can go home. All you have to do is drop the knife–”

 

And they lunged.

 

The stupid human.

 

The stupid, fearless, _determined_  human with their dust-caked knife clenched between their small fingers.

 

Dread curled in his non-existent stomach at the feeling of raw energy building behind him and he turned sharply, fingerbones curling into the shredded fabric of his jacket.

 

“Papy no–!”

 

A single blast.

 

That’s all it took.

 

A startling, blinding flash of raw energy that seared his bones and sent electricity crackling through him.

 

A shriek of pain and terror.

 

Then the quiet returned – the unearthly hiss of his brother’s magic still echoing faintly.

 

Blue stood rigid, his head ringing and eye sockets hollow. There wasn’t anything left of the human after the beam dissipated; not a scrap of clothing, not a drop of blood, just empty tile and the smell of lingering ozone scorching his nasal cavity.

 

Smoke curled around Papyrus’ teeth and dispersed, the magic in his maw calming. He drew himself back up to his full height, bones grating, and roared, jaw clicking in agitation.

 

A shudder ran down Blue’s spine at the sound and he trembled, frozen.

 

Useless.

_Again._

 

He ground the palms of his hands into his sockets, shaking, and cried.


End file.
